


A siren's tale

by The_Lord_of_Admirals



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, My First Fanfic, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lord_of_Admirals/pseuds/The_Lord_of_Admirals
Summary: A short tale of an old, battered and weary siren from times long since past, as it gets to do its job one more time
Kudos: 1





	A siren's tale

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just something that's been stuck in my head all day.

In the midst of Great Britain there sits a quaint little city within which stands an old siren from times long since past, standing tall and proud in it’s worn and rusty glory, untouched and left to rot for years watching over the city it saw grow from the town it started as large roads, and even a rail line were built with the first train arriving. It’s been years since it last got to do its job, years of rain, snow, and wind. Just watching as the town grew into a city and advanced through the years.

Day after day, year after year, when one summer day, warm and pretty a perfect day for a picnic (don’t you think). Families out and about having fun, children playing games and laughing with their friends. The bustling traffic and the whistles of the train. Everyone stops, cars screech to a halt, children scream in surprise, even the train is silenced when suddenly with a crackling of electricity, showers of sparks, and the screech of old, rusted steel, for the first time in over a decade the siren came to life once again screaming it’s warning for the world to hear once more.

Warning the people of what is to come, inciting panic among those old enough to remember the last time the siren rang, children ran screaming, the elders running for cover, and the parents trying to round up the children. the distant booms and flashes of the coming storm sending them all running

With the roaring of thunder and lightning zipping through the sky as shadows loom over the town. A booming drone and the screams of the people cut through the air, a silence crushed by the roaring thunder and crashing lightning. Hours pass minute by minute, brick by brick, scream by scream, and the death wail of the train. As suddenly as it started, the storm passed in a deafening silence. Leaving nothing but broken houses and shattered homes, the mourning cries of the damned and the echoes of the fallen.

The siren still standing tall and screaming it’s warnings for anyone left to hear, then with a tremendous groan, and horrifying screech, the old rusted metal gave way as the siren’s wails fell silent. The monument of times past crashed to the ground, after doing it’s job one final time.


End file.
